


Masquerade

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, Masquerade, Meeting at a masquerade ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki meet at a masquerade ball au





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> As well as an alternate meeting AU this is also an alternate universe where Mukaze's uncle didn't try to steal his wife so Shirayuki was raised as a noblewoman of Tanbarun. I also have a theory that Mukaze's uncle was Raj's grandfather making Raj's father and Mukaze cousins and Raj and Shirayuki second cousins. Shirayuki is the same, but her influence on Raj throughout his life has expedited the development we know in canon.

“There’s the first prince of Clarines.” Mukaze pointed out a man with golden hair, descending the grand stairway into the festivities below. He wore a half mask that also appeared to be made of gold and an ornate coat hung over his shoulders. Considering that several others around the ballroom were also pointing him put it was obvious the man didn’t mind being identified at this masquerade. Mukaze leaned close to his daughter’s ear, “Be careful of running into him. Remember the ruthlessness of his father, I won’t see you caught up in that.”  
She heard the rumors about Kain’s heir, that he was just as cruel, that he was a spoiled prince who only cared for riches and woman, that he was more shrewd than he would ever let on. She heard them, but she made it a point not to listen to all the conflicting opinions of others.  
“Father, we shouldn’t judge him for the circumstance of his birth.”  
Mukaze grumbled and crossed his arms, “I’m not judging, I’m just asking you to steer clear.” He looked at his daughter through the corner of his mask, “Please, Shirayuki.”  
“Of course, father,” she said, “I’m not interested in princes.” 

Indeed, her dear cousin was more than enough for her to handle. This matchmaking masquerade was his idea, inviting all of Tanbarun’s eligible nobles and, to cater to their growing friendship with Clarines, the invitation was extended to their eligible nobility as well. She had to admit that she liked the idea in theory, but having to attend was another matter entirely.  
Being the sole heir to her father’s duchy made her extremely popular among the potential suitors, but she turned down every request for courtship.  
Currently, she was making arrangements to study medicine at Clarines’ northern archive, Lyrias, and using that as an excuse to turn down suitors. She wasn’t very interested in marriage, not yet, and if “not yet” turned into not never, she was content.  
This was fine by Mukaze. He, as a widower, received an invitation as well, though he was wasn’t interested in marriage either. He was pursuing his passion of taking in the unwanted and fighting the slave trades. Their estate, second only to Shenazard castle, had become a home to any orphan Mukaze met and a place of refuge and recovery for those he helped set free. He came mostly to stand to the side and be of aide to his daughter. She was more than capable of defending herself against young bucks with her own words and actions, but if one of them was to retaliate with aggression, he’d step in… It wouldn't be the first time.  
The only saving grace of this whole event was the fact it was a masquerade. On top of being the daughter of a duke, a member of the royal family, and being the heiress of a duchy, she had rare red hair. The only thing that gave her a moment of respite from invitations to dance and being stolen away every second was the cowl that she wore with her mask to hide her hair. It would be unfair if everyone else in the room was anonymous, but she had a bright red target on her head.  
She stepped away from her father and began her descent into the party. She weaved past the dance floor where ladies giggled behind their expressionless masks. The sight of the masks spinning, disappearing, and reappearing was almost upsetting. She walked through the crowd of onlookers hoping to find someone vaguely familiar to pass time with.  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and she froze in place.  
“Hello, Lady Shirayuki.” Sir Asha Vaikar tickled her ear with his breathe, causing an unpleasant chill down her spine. He was one of her most persistent suitors and not the familiar company she was hoping for.  
“Good evening, Sir Vaikar.” She said with a polite curtsy.  
“So formal,” he teased, his hand traveling from her shoulder to her neck, “I asked you to call me Asha.” His hand slipped under her cowl and he looped a finger around a coil of her hair.  
She moved to step out of his reach, but he put his other arm around her waist to hold her in place.  
She stared at him with daggers, “Please, release me, Sir Asha.”  
“That’s better, but,” he pulled the lock of hair out and looked at it between his fingers, “Why would you cover your hair? Are you saving it for someone? Me perhaps?”  
She slapped his wrist sending shock across his face as she did a short spin out of his grasp. Once steadied she curtsied again.  
“Thank you for the dance.” She turned to walk away, but just as he was about to reach out for her again a hand landed on his shoulder. The firm grasp pulled him back and pushed passed. She looked over her shoulder half expecting to see her father stepping in, but instead it was a young man. He came beside her and offered his arm. He was wearing a gilded theatrical mask, it represented the knight character.  
“If I may be so bold as to offer safe escort?” he said gallantly with a slight bow of the head.  
Asha regained his balance and rushed forward. “You can’t steal another man’s lady!” he yelled.  
The gallant knight turned only his head to him. “I cannot steal what cannot be owned,” he replied. “It seems, sir, that you’ve had too much to drink. I suggest you return to your rooms before you make further a fool of yourself.”  
Asha’s eyes blazed as he lifted his arm to strike, but the Knight was unfazed. Just as the blow was about to land it was caught. A man wearing a white and red fox mask grabbed Asha’s fist and pushed him back like he was made of paper. He fell back into two others: a young woman with a dainty silver mask elaborately crafted to form the face of a wolf and a tall man wearing a plain, glossy black mask. They each seized a shoulder, nodded to the Knight and lead him to the posted guards.  
“My offer still stands.” said the Knight, offering his arm again, “If you wish, we have a safe haven nearby.”  
She slipped her hand over his arm and he placed his other hand lightly a top it.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“All in a day's work for a knight in shining armor.” He said with a laugh. She noticed that the fox was staring. Not at her she realized, but at her shoulder.  
“May I have the name of my knight?” she asked. She glanced down to see a lock of red resting there. Discreetly, she brushed it up and tucked it back into her cowl. The Fox, realizing he’d been caught, immediately averted his gaze.  
“That would miss the point of the masquerade, wouldn’t it?” said the knight. If he noticed her hiding her hair he was kind enough not to call it out. They began their walk through the crowd.  
They arrived at a curtained off alcove where a guard was posted. The Knight greeted the guard who pulled back the heavy fabric for the three of them to enter. The small room had a couple couches facing eachother, a short table full of refreshments, and glass doors that lead out to the terrace.  
The Fox took a seat on the coach and began pouring himself a glass. The Knight lead her over and offered her to sit.  
“I could use some fresh air, actually,” she politely refused.

It was the coldest night of autumn, yet. It be an early winter, she thought and began to imagine the snow capped mountains in Clarines and the hothouses she’d read so much about. She shivered. She was so used to Tanbarun’s year round temperedness, she wanted to retreat back indoors, but she forced herself to stick it out. She’d have to stop being such a baby about the cold.  
“You looked cold.”  
She turned to see the Knight with a light blanket under one arm and a cup of tea in the other. She suddenly realised that she was hugging herself and clenching her jaw.  
“I’m trying to get accustomed to it,” she said, reminding herself to appear more relaxed.  
“That’s a good way to catch a cold.” He put the blanket down on the balustrade and the teacup next to it. “You’re only human, you can ask for help.”  
She slowly lifted her fingers to the blanket, it was soft, probably pulled from one of the couches. She lifted and draped it over her shoulders, then took the teacup in both hands and brought it to her chin.  
“Thank you,” she said, her breathe sending the steam out in a puff. She took a sip and was surprised, “This is really good! Did you brew this?”  
He laughed, “No, Mi- my friend in the black mask just made it. It’s pretty good isn’t it?”  
She nodded and took another sip, “So is that half cape enough to keep you warm?” She motioned with her chin to the thin white fabric that hung off just one of his shoulders and stopped at his waist. Purely decoration.  
The Knight took a hold of the fabric and flourished it in a bow. “Do you not like it?” he asked with a smile.  
She raised her eyebrows in amusement and admitted to herself it didn’t look terrible. His eyes glistened behind the class of his mask and she wondered at the color. “I just feel cold looking at it.”  
“Nothing to fear.” he stood straight then walked to lean against the balustrade, looking out over the capitol city far below. “The weather is much cooler this time of year where I’m from.”  
He must be a guest from Clarines, she thought and leaned against the balustrade next to him.  
“Though, my fox friend would say the reason I’m not bothered by the cold is because of my cold heart.” He laughed slightly, hoping to convey that he was only joking and looked at her out of the corner of his mask.” There were those mystery eyes again.  
She only smiled back and returned her gaze to the view. The lights below shimmered like they were stars making the entire landscape seem like they were floating in space.  
“I want to move to Lyrias,” she mentioned, “That’s why I was standing out here for so long.” Now it was her turn to look through the corner of her mask.  
He was staring up at the stars. She looked too. “What does a lady of Tanbarun want in Lyrias?”  
“A lady can pursue knowledge,” she said.  
He chuckled, “I’ve no doubt, I was simply asking the lady’s area of interest.”  
She turned to face him, tall. “Pharmaceuticals.”  
He turned to face her as well, standing a head taller, yet the playing field felt even. “That’s admirable.” They stood like that for a minute, facing each other with an infinite galaxy behind them. “May I have your name?” he asked.  
“That would miss the point of the masquerade, wouldn’t it?” she replied.  
He laughed, having his own line used against him.He moved his hands to untie his mask. “I hope the host will forgive me if I reveal myself a bit early.” He removed his mask to reveal two incredibly blue eyes.  
They were the color of the sky after the sun disappears behind the mountains, but still lights the night sky. She was so stunned it took a moment to hear what he had just said.  
“Zen Wisteria?” she repeated back.  
“Yes,” he said as he smiled gently.  
Wisteria. As in Kain Wisteria, of Clarines. She’d done a good job of avoiding the first prince, but accidentally found the second. She knew Clarines had two, but she didn't know why she imagined the second being Eugena’s age. Of course, it only made sense the younger would be, at least, a couple of years Raj’s senior. And here he was, gorgeous blue eyes, chivalry, and all. She heard her father’s words and suddenly wanted to run.  
Zen was waiting, his brow creasing in concern that he disappointed her. She set down the teacup and pulled the blanket he brought her closer around herself.  
“Would you like to return to the dance now?” he asked, moving to put his mask back on.  
She shook her head and remembered her own words.  
“I don’t think you’re cold hearted, Zen,” she said.  
Zen frozen in the middle of tying on the mask and blinked. It took a moment before he remembered what she was referring to, then he broke out into laughter. It was was loud, taking her by surprise, but warm and genuine. He calmed after a moment and sighed.  
“Now that we’ve both had some fresh air,” he lifted his arm, “shall I bring you back to the festivities?”  
“Zen, wait,” she said and took a step back.  
Her cowl fell to the terrace floor as she drew her mask from her face with both hands. Zen took in a breathe, his eyes rounding. She stood before him, wisps of red hair dancing in the night breeze.  
“I’m Shirayuki,” she said eyes smiling then bowed her head in a curtsy, “Shirayuki Shenazard.”  
Zen regained his wits and bowed back, “It’s a pleasure, Lady Shirayuki the Pharmacist.”  
They both lifted just their eyes from their bows and smiled at each other with mirth.  
They rose and Shirayuki put her mask back on and tucked her hair into her cowl.  
“I’ll have to come see how your studies are going once you join Lyrias.”  
“Lyrias might not be for a while still,” she said, “But I can keep you updated with letters until then.” Zen looked at her with a grin and cocked brow. “Before you get any ideas,” she said quickly, “I’m not interested in meeting a match, just… friends...”  
Zen laughed, “Of course!” He offered his arm. “Just friends, Lady Pharmacist.”  
She put her hand over his arm. “Friends,” she said, “Sir Gallant Knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment detailing what you liked :3


End file.
